


A Bad Boy

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Everybody Loves: [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, dom!reader, listen we all know im a slut for suits, mild choking, semi public almost smut, tied up mccoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Bones doesn’t want to go to a random 1920s themed party, so Y/n offers him a challenge. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Everybody Loves: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Surprise? Lol I had been toying with this idea since I wrote Suit but it only came around thanks to @bakerstreethound on tumblr mentioning having a 1920s themed party and well. This just spat itself out 😂 As always, thank you so much to Ace for everything she does. She’s an angel and I love her.

“There is no way in hell-”

“Aw, come on, Leo! You haven’t even seen my dress yet!” You called out the open door. You could hear him scoff and grumble a reply from the bedroom. Shaking your head, you resumed the somewhat tricky task of styling your hair in the period-accurate style you’d picked out. Once finished, you wrapped your robe tighter around you and walked back into the bedroom, grinning at the sight that greeted you. You’d been planning both Leonard’s and your outfits since the party was announced, and you couldn’t have been happier with the results. You’d picked out a blue pinstriped suit, complete with a black vest and royal blue silk tie for Len. And damn if he didn’t make you want to forget the whole thing and just drag him back to bed. He raised an eyebrow as he turned when you entered the room.

“I don’t think that robe constitutes as a dress, let alone being period-accurate, darlin’” You rolled your eyes and ignored him as you walked to the closet. You grabbed the dress you’d picked out, a classic flapper style that was solid black with gold accents, and laid it on the bed. Leonard whistled as you shrugged out of the robe, and you couldn’t keep a grin from forming as he walked over. “Now, I know for a fact that ain’t accurate.” He said, reaching up to play with the strap of your bra. In fairness, he was right. The lingerie you’d picked out would have never passed for accurate, but you’d known that when you chose it. You’d also predicted that it would absolutely drive Leonard mad. You winked at him as you replied.

“Just have to be our little secret.” He scoffed, moving to kiss you, but you turned away before he could. “Besides, they had garter belts towards the end of the decade.” You grabbed the dress and slid it on. “Zip me?” You asked, and he happily obliged. You smoothed the dress out before turning back to face him. “Whatcha think?” You asked, holding your arms out. He offered his hand, and you giggled as he twirled you and pulled you against his chest.

“Gorgeous as ever.” He said softly. “Let me tear it off and show my appreciation?” His lips were ghosting yours, and you leaned forward into the kiss. Clearly thinking he’d won, his hands reached down and began to pull your dress up, but you pulled away and grabbed his wrists.

“After.” You said with a grin. He huffed and swung his head in annoyed resignation. Suddenly something occurred to him, and he turned back.

“I seem to recall you sayin that you’d never be able to be around me in a suit without jumping me.” You took a step back to admire his form and nodded.

“And I fully intend to, after we get back.” You said, stepping around him to grab your bag. He spoke up a few moments later.

“What do you say to a compromise?” He asked. You turned back to look at him.

“I’m listening.” You said with a bemused smile on your face.

“We go, but we leave early.” You considered his proposition for a moment when an idea struck you. You grinned mischievously as you walked towards the door.

“I’ll tell you what, McCoy. How about a challenge instead?” He raised an eyebrow in question. “If you can manage to get this,” You pulled your dress up to point at the garter resting on your thigh. “Off of me, I’ll leave early with you.” You slid your skirt back down as he scoffed.

“And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?” He asked, accent twanging slightly. You shrugged with a smirk.

“You’re the one with the legendary hands. That’s the offer, though. Take it or leave it.” He stood still for a few moments, thinking it through. You beamed when he finally nodded his head.

“Fine, but when I-”

“If.” You cut him off, but he just gave you a look before continuing.

“When I get these legendary hands on you, you’re gonna regret it.” The smirk was still plastered on your face as you replied.

“We’ll see about that, Doctor.”

====================================================================================================

The rules were simple. Leonard couldn’t just blatantly reach up your dress, and you couldn’t refasten any straps once he’d got them undone. His first few attempts consisted of him trying to cheat and just force the garter down by running his hands down your thigh. He finally gave up that notion after nearly being busted by Jim.

“This is impossible.” He grouched when Jim had walked away. You laughed and took his hand to drag him over to one of the tables that had been set up around the room. “What-” You cut off his question by placing his hand over the front clasp of the belt.

“The dress is loose, Leonard.” You guided his fingers, keeping close as to not draw attention. “It’s like using a towel to pick something up.” He finally caught on, and the strap was unhooked a few seconds later. His hand started to move around to the back of your thigh, but you caught his wrist and pulled it away. “I ain’t letting you win that easy, cowboy.” You said, earning a huff. “I will let it count, though, so that means you’re a third of the way there.” You leaned up as you spoke and trapped his hand against his chest. He leaned down to meet you, then rolled his eyes when you pulled away at the last second. “I’m gonna go get a drink.”

“Fine. Bring me a bourbon?” He asked as you walked away, and you threw him a thumbs up over your shoulder.

“Sure thing, pretty boy.” You swayed in time to the music as you made your way over to the bar. It took you a moment to get the frazzled bartender’s attention, and once you told him your order, you turned to face the crowd. As your eyes slid over the throng, you spotted your best friend in a secluded corner with a handsome stranger clad in a dark tux. You grinned, it had taken you hours to convince her to come at all, and judging by the way the man was whispering in her ear, it was more than worth the effort. She caught your eye and smirked, but before you could wave, she nodded her head back in your direction. Following her gaze, your heart skipped a beat as your eyes found Leonard. He was looking at you like a slice of Ma’s peach cobbler, and he smirked as you began to blush. Damn that man. Despite the heat in your cheeks, you held his gaze, almost silently conversing across the room. Your lips began to turn up in a smirk as well as you realized what he was attempting to do.

“Your drinks, ma’am.” The bartender spoke behind you, and you spun and flashed him a grin.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled back, and you grabbed the drinks and turned back to face Leonard. Still smirking, he lifted a hand and pulled his classic ‘come hither’ gesture. _Oh, that’s it._ You turned back in the direction of your friend, finding her being led towards the balcony. She happened to look over right at that moment, and you waved her down and started towards her. She leaned up to speak to her mysterious new friend, and they seemed to argue for a moment before he finally walked away right as you approached. She smiled as you wrapped her in a hug.

“Someone’s having an interesting evening, huh?” She asked when you broke apart. You snorted and gave her a playful shove.

“Look who’s talking!” She flushed and glanced over at the man, now standing at the bar. You giggled and set the drinks down.

“I wouldn’t bother setting those down.” She said, tilting her head to point over your shoulder. “Here comes trouble.” You looked behind you and groaned. Leonard was attempting to make his way through the crowd to you.

“What am I gonna do with that man, Sparky?” You said, earning a small squeak. You laughed and turned back to her.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Mhm, but you love it when he does.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“He’s not here, though, is he?” She quipped. You shrugged, still laughing. “You know, that’s a real nice tie your husband is wearing.” It took you a moment to process the conversational left turn, but once you realized what she meant, you couldn’t keep the evil grin from emerging.

“You’re a genius, yknow that?” She winked at you, but before she could respond, a hand landed on your back.

“Good evening, Ensign.” You turned your head to find Leonard smiling politely.

“Doctor McCoy. You look rather lovely tonight.” Your friend said. Leonard smiled a little wider and nodded at her.

“Thank you, and so do you.” He turned his head to look down at you for a moment before looking back at her. “Do you mind if I borrow our (YN)?” She looked at you, and you rolled your eyes before nodding.

“Not at all! I believe my new friend wants my attention anyway.” She said, turning her attention towards the man in question. You looked over at the bar where he stood staring. “(Yn), let me know how that project goes, okay?” She asked pointedly. You grinned and shot her a wink.

“Of course, Sparky.” You said. She rolled her eyes, but her grin gave her away as she turned to leave. “Something I can help you with, Doctor?” You asked, turning your attention once again to the man beside you. He said nothing and instead pulled you out onto the deserted balcony. The door barely closed behind you before his lips were on yours, and you were suddenly grateful for the railing behind you. His hand began to slowly drift down your waist as he kissed you, almost reaching its destination before you once again grabbed his wrist to stop him. He broke away from your lips to lean down and start kissing at your neck. “Can we just skip to the part where you give in and leave already?” He rumbled as he nipped at the spot beneath your ear that never failed to make you gasp.

“And what makes you think I’ll give in, Leo?” You asked, slightly breathless. He pulled back with a smirk.

“Cause you can’t resist me.” Your own lips curled up into a smirk at his response.

“If you’re so confident, how about we up the stakes?” You asked. He took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest, gesturing with one hand to indicate he was listening. “I’ll give you one hour to unfasten the remaining three straps.”

“Just unfasten, not remove the garters?” He asked, his hand moving up to sit beneath his chin in his signature thinking pose. You nodded and closed the distance between the two of you.

“Correct. But if you fail,” You reached up to straighten his tie before giving it a sharp tug. “I’m afraid your hands are tied.” He looked down at his chest, his eyes lighting up at your implication.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, sugar.” He said with a cocky grin. You chuckled and offered him a hand.

“Do we have a deal then?” You asked. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a kiss.

“Game on, sweetheart.”

=============================================================

If you thought Leonard was handsy before, it was nothing compared to his renewed determination. His hands scarcely left your body for more than a minute or two, much to the chagrin of everyone you tried to speak to. Impressively, he managed to get one strap unhooked within the first ten minutes, catching you off guard from behind. The second one took him much longer, nearly forty minutes into the challenge. He pulled it off while sitting at one of the tables out on the balcony with Jim and Spock. He had slipped his hand subtly beneath the table, and your dress, while arguing with them over the nuances of 1920s culture. You had been so impressed with his composure that he’d had the strap unhooked before you could even attempt to stop him. The only visible hint of a reaction at his success was a slight twitch of his lips, and you struggled to maintain your own composure as he slipped his hand further up your dress. He continued speaking as he began to stroke the sensitive flesh on your inner thigh, slowly dragging his fingers higher until he was brushing up against your panty covered core. Right as you began to think he was going to finger you right there in front of God and everybody, Spock turned his attention to you. 

“Lieutenant, what is your opinion on the matter?” Heat flooded your cheeks as you tried to subtly shove Leonard’s hand away.

“I’m sorry, I must have zoned out. What are we discussing?” You said, hoping your voice didn’t betray your racing heart rate. If Spock noticed anything about your husband having his fingers damn near inside you a few seconds prior, he gave no indication as he replied.

“The role that women commonly referred to as ‘flappers’ played in the rapid changes following the passing of the 19th amendment.” Jim was the next to speak, his eyebrows raised at the way Leonard was trying to hide his smirk behind his drink.

“I don’t think they had that big of an influence. Suffragettes were the true feminists of the early 20th century.” He said. Deciding to get a little payback, you shifted in your seat, disguising your movement as you placed your hand on Leonard’s knee. The man himself tensed, and his eyes darted over to you as he realized what you were doing. 

“Well, now, I disagree, Kirk. While the suffragettes did lay the groundwork for feminism as a whole, flappers were the first to advocate for de facto equality.” You said. Leonard sat his glass back on the table and twitched in his seat as you lifted your hand a little higher to squeeze his thigh. “They represented a whole new woman, one who was strong, independent, and liberated from society’s views on sexuality and ‘proper’ behavior.” You slowly slid your hand higher as you spoke until you were grasping Leonard’s half-hard cock through his pants. You turned your head to look at him as you continued. “Absolute queens, wouldn’t you agree, Len?” He inhaled sharply as you began to stroke him, your movements still subtle enough to go unnoticed. Seemingly unable to speak without giving himself away, he simply nodded, and you grinned and released him. 

“Well spoken, Lieutenant (YLN).” Spock said, still oblivious to what was happening just across the table. Jim, on the other hand, seemed to have picked up on your little game, and he was looking at you in a mix of shock, amusement, and mild disgust. You shrugged slightly and shot him a subtle wink.

“Thank you, Commander.” You said. Jim stood to his feet and walked over to clap a hand on the Vulcan’s shoulder.

“Come on, Spock. I think Bones isn’t feeling too well.” Jim said, and Leonard shot him a glare. Spock turned to look at Len in concern.

“Is everything alright, Doctor?” He asked. Leonard nodded, avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, must have eaten something bad,” Len mumbled. “I’ll be fine.” You suppressed the smirk threatening to emerge as he shifted slightly. Mercifully for him, Spock simply nodded and followed Kirk away to another table where Chekov and Sulu were laughing. The moment the two were out of earshot, Leonard was turning to glare at you. “Are you out of your mind?!” He demanded.

“You started it, McCoy.” You stood as he looked around, making sure no one was watching as he adjusted himself. You walked behind him and leaned down to press your lips against his ear. “Oh, and you’ve got less than fifteen minutes to go. I’m starting to think you _want_ to be my little plaything for the night.” You could feel him shudder at your words, bringing a smug smirk to your lips. 

“Darlin’,” He groaned as he reached around to grab your wrist. You tugged it loose, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair instead. 

“Tick tock, Doctor.” His eyes closed as you dragged your nails along his scalp, a shuddering sigh escaping him. 

“If I win, I’m gonna make you scream until the sun comes up.” He said darkly. You huffed out a laugh and tilted his head to kiss him.

“And when I win, I’ll make those pretty lips of yours beg for me, and maybe, if you’re really,” You kissed him again, hard. “Really good for me, I might even say yes.” He growled and leaned back in to kiss you, but you stood up straight and walked away. Going by your estimates, it would take him around five minutes to get himself back into a state where he could walk around comfortably, and then another two to locate you in the crowd. You wandered the room, speaking to various crewmates and keeping an eye on the clock as you did. Five minutes passed uneventfully, and you were grinning as you continued moving about the room. When another five passed with no sign of him, though, you began to worry. _Surely he should have found me by now?_ You began to search the crowd, looking for him. _I hope he’s not actually upset._ Suddenly you spotted him, his tall form retreating towards the door. You headed towards him, challenge forgotten as you rushed to catch up. “Leonard!” You called out as he stepped through the door, but he either didn’t hear you or ignored you as he kept going. You picked up the pace, dodging through other people until you finally made it to the door. You swung it open and stepped out, snapping your head left and right to look for him. A yelp escaped you as hands grabbed you and pulled you out the door before slamming you against the wall. You barely had a moment to recognize who it was before a pair of familiar lips crashed into yours, and some part of you registered the sound of your watch beeping as you melted into the kiss. You didn’t bother stopping him as he reached to yank the final strap loose before pulling back with a triumphant smirk. 

“I win.” You laughed and let your head fall back against the wall. His face fell as you continued to laugh. “What, damn it!” You swiped at your eyes before holding up your still beeping watch. 

“About 3 seconds too late, darlin.” You said, and he glared at the watch before tilting his head and groaning in frustration. 

“Fu-.” He looked back at you and sighed. “I guess I’m all yours then, sugar.” You grinned and kissed him once again.

“As if there was ever any doubt.”

=============================================================

Despite grumbling and scowling all the way home, the moment you walked through the door to your shared apartment, Leonard’s enthusiasm began to shine through. 

“So, what does the lady have planned?” He asked, a hint of darkened lust underlying his flippant tone. You glanced at him over your shoulder as you reached down to undo your shoes. 

“Lose the jacket, the vest, and the shoes. Socks too, if you want. All the rest can stay. Go wait on the bed while I get this makeup off.” You said.

“Aye, Captain.” He gave a dramatic bow and a wink before disappearing into the bedroom. A rush of anticipation hit you, leaving you almost giddy as you sped through removing your makeup and taking your hair down. Leonard was lying back on the bed as you walked in, arm over his eyes.

“Do you know what I ought to do to you for all the trouble you’ve caused tonight, McCoy?” You asked as you approached the bed. He sat up, cocky smirk out in full force.

“Not exactly, but a man can dream.” He said. Keeping your expression neutral, you walked over to the bed and turned your back to him. 

“Let’s put those sinful hands of yours to use while you still have the chance. Unzip me.” He stood and dragged his hand up your side before grabbing the zipper. His lips found your neck as he slowly pulled the zipper down, ghosting his fingers along every inch of skin that was revealed. You let him have his fill for a few moments, but he was gonna have to learn that his hands could be more trouble than good. You spun, relishing in the look of surprise on his face as you pushed him back down on the bed. He licked his lips as you slid the dress off. “I gave you one task tonight.” His eyes found yours, curiosity alight in the hazel orbs. You gestured down at the two garters that remained tied around your legs. “Since you couldn’t manage it with your hands, you’re gonna have to find some other way to get them off.” He raised an eyebrow, thinking it through before a solution presented itself to him. He reached out and pulled your leg up, leaning forward to grab ahold of the article with his teeth. You inhaled sharply as his lips dragged along your thigh, and his eyes never left yours as he repeated the action on the other leg. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” He murmured against your skin, having moved to pepper kisses along your thighs. You smiled, running your fingers through his soft hair. He started to move higher, and you took the opportunity to grab ahold of the roots gently and pull him back. Leonard looked up at you, eyes widened and mouth agape. 

“Give me your tie.” You commanded quietly. He closed his mouth with a snap and swallowed thickly as he reached up to loosen and hand you the silken tie. “Stand up,” You said, offering him a hand to help him up. Once on his feet, you took a step back and wrapped the tie around your wrist for the time being. “Strip for me. Then lay down and put your hands over your head, wrists crossed.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice was low, almost breathless as he followed your orders, and already his accent was beginning to thicken deliciously. Your eyes drank in his form as he slipped off his shirt, and you smirked as he kicked off his pants, the visible tent in his boxers revealing just how much he was enjoying this. As he lay down, you busied yourself with removing your own remaining garments. A groan from the bed drew your attention, and you looked back up to see Leonard leaning back on his elbows as he watched you. You raised an eyebrow, and he looked you up and down before responding. “You’re so gorgeous, darlin’.” You walked over to the bed, unraveling the tie before crawling over top of him. 

“What did I say?” You asked, reaching down to grab his wrists as you straddled his midsection. You guided him to place them over his head. You leaned over him to expertly loop the tie through the headboard and around his wrists. You gave it a quick tug to make sure it was secure and gasped in surprise as you felt his lips close around one of your nipples. You quickly pulled back, fighting a moan at the way your sensitive bud was tugged from between his now smirking lips.

“Guess I’m just bad tonight.” He said, shifting beneath you as he adjusted to his new position. You dropped your hand to push it up his chest, stopping to wrap around his throat as you leaned in. His eyes glinted with mischief as you tightened your grip.

“Do you want me to fuck you anytime in the near future, Leonard McCoy?” You asked, glaring down at him. He tried to nod, but you raised your hand higher on his throat and gave it a squeeze. “Use your words.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He rumbled, and his jaw clenched as you released his throat before leaning down, so your face was barely an inch from his. 

“Then you better check yourself. This is your last warning. Behave, or I will leave you tied to this bed and go handle myself in the living room. Understand?” You said. He inhaled sharply and shifted beneath you once again.

“I understand.” He said, his eyes dropping to your lips for a moment before returning to yours. “Can I please have a kiss?” You pretended to think about it for a moment before leaning in to give a quick kiss. You smiled as he tried to chase you, groaning softly as you pulled away. You smirked down at him as he dropped his head back in resignation before you leaned down to claim his lips in a searing kiss. He matched your pace, wanting to have as much of you as he could before you’d inevitably pull away once again. He took a shaky breath as your tongue darted out to swipe against his lips, and your hands slid down his sides. He silently opened his mouth to you, letting you dominate the kiss as you trailed your fingers over every inch of skin you could reach. Finally, though, you had to break apart for air, and you moved to kiss down his neck. You shifted to where you were straddling his legs as you continued to kiss down his body. He groaned and struggled beneath you as you slid your hand down his front, almost reaching his leaking member before darting off to slide down his thigh instead. You lifted your head to look at him with a smirk as you dragged your nails carefully up his leg.

“You want me to touch you, doctor?” You asked as you brushed by the crook of his thigh. “Want me to kiss you all better?” You leaned down to suck a mark above his hipbone, relishing the way his hips jumped up involuntarily. You looked back up to see him tugging against the restraints and nodding. You tsked and moved to trail just the back of your fingers along his shaft. “Come on, I want to hear you say it.” You said.

“Sugar,” He threw his head back and groaned as he tried to yank the restraints free. You brushed against him again, and he finally gave in, saying the words you wanted to hear. “Yes, _please_.” You hummed in satisfaction, and he looked down right as you dropped your head to lick him from base to tip. He hissed as you sucked him into your mouth, slowly working him until he was brushing against the back of your throat. “Oh, fuck, darlin’,” He moaned as you pumped what little you couldn’t fit with your hand, matching in rhythm as you bobbed your head. “Aw hell- yes, god just like that,” He was still struggling against his restraints, yanking harder as you pulled back to swipe your tongue around his tip before taking him as deep as you could. You slowly began to pick up the pace, using different tricks to see what sounds you could get the good doctor to make, and your arousal growing with each one with that escaped him. “(Y/n),” He gasped. “I’m-” You pulled off him, earning a frustrated shout. “Goddam-” You cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, and once he was silent, dropped it down to rest on his heaving chest. 

“You still with me?” You asked, making sure he was okay and still comfortable in the roles. He took a couple deep breaths and nodded. You grinned and moved up to kiss him. “Good.” You said against his lips. “Cause I want you to fuck me properly,” You spoke in between increasingly desperate kisses. “You think you can do that?” You asked, kissing a path to whisper in his ear. He once again nodded.

“Untie me, and I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight tomorrow, sweetheart.” He growled, voice rough from the gasping he was doing only a minute prior. You smirked widely, moving back to his lips to give him a questioning nod. 

“Yeah?” You asked and reached up to play with the bindings for a moment. “Then show me what you got, cowboy.” You barely got the tie loose before his hands were wrapping around you, and his lips were crashing into yours. He paid you back for every moment of exploration your own hands had done, sliding over your skin without aim. You moaned against him as his fingers dipped between your legs, finding your clit with ease and rubbing tight circles around it. He flipped the two of you, so you were beneath him as he slid two fingers inside you and buried his face in your neck. “Leo-” You gasped as he curled them perfectly, earning a smug grin that you could feel against your skin. Fortunately, he hadn’t the patience for anymore teasing. He quickly slipped his fingers out of you and replaced it with his cock, sliding into you inch by delicious inch until he was buried inside you to the hilt. He moved to kiss you once again, giving you a moment to adjust to the stretch before pulling his hips back and slamming into you. “Oh, fuck! Leonard-” He didn’t give you a chance to finish, going straight into a fast and hard rhythm that had you scratching and clinging at his shoulders. His lips found yours, swallowing your moans and whines as he hit impossibly deep within you. His hands slid down your sides, one moving between your bodies to resume stroking your clit while the other gripped your ass for leverage to adjust his angle. You cried out as the fire began to build in your lower abdomen, and Leonard broke away from your lips to growl in your ear. 

“Am I being good enough for you now?” You couldn’t help but laugh at his question, earning a breathless chuckle from him as well. 

“I’m so close, Leo.” You whined as he continued his relentless pace. He dropped his head to suck a mark at your pulse point right as he brushed your g-spot and stroked your sensitive clit perfectly, and you screamed out his name as the blinding pleasure overwhelmed your senses. Leonard’s hips lost all sense of rhythm as he chased his own release, and it wasn’t long before he was crying out as well, emptying himself deep inside you. He dropped his head to rest on your shoulder as he caught his breath until you finally had to gently prod him. “Len, cmon. Let me up, and I’ll get a towel.” He slid out of you but made no move to let you go. “Leonard-”

“Wait, just wait a second.” He said, wrapping his arms around you and laying his head on your chest. “We’ve both got to shower anyway, just let me hold you for a bit.” You sighed, lifting your hand to run your fingers through his hair. 

“Sounds like you’re just looking for an excuse for round two, McCoy.” You said, amusement robbing your voice of any sternness. He chuckled slightly.

“Maybe. Or maybe I just want to hold my stunning wife and tell her that I love her.” He said, releasing you to push up and cup your face in his hand. You instantly melted, and he smiled and leaned in to press his lips to yours softly. He was still smiling when you broke apart, and you couldn’t help but match it. “Then again, I could kill two birds with one stone and do that while I’m fucking her in the shower.” You rolled your eyes and grinned before shoving him off you with a dramatic sigh. 

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, and if you enjoyed hit that kudos button or drop down and say hello in the comments! Y'all don't be strangers, now 💜💜💜 Love ya!


End file.
